


Tough Love

by SetoTomomi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16472090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetoTomomi/pseuds/SetoTomomi
Summary: *Warning：PWP，非常脏，暴露X描写、Dirty Talk*冥茶太太的吸血鬼德X魅魔哈





	Tough Love

•Start

今夜的街上格外热闹，晦暗的路灯给装扮得可怖的人们添加了一份诡异的装饰，南瓜与骷髅充斥着每家每户的大门，实际上里面装的不过是孩子们喜爱的糖果。

本就不亮的街道突显得巷子里更是一片漆黑，唯有零星的月光能让人看清和自己乱搞的对象。一位火辣的女郎将德拉科抵在墙上，性感的红唇贴在他白皙的脖子上，用手解开自己沾着道具血浆的护士裙，饥渴地将腿伸进他的胯间磨蹭。

“吸血鬼先生，我真该给你一个最佳装扮奖。”女郎用她细尖的红指甲挑逗地从德拉科的下颚一直滑到腹部，“不仅白得发亮，身子也这么凉，太逼真了。”

德拉科听后忍不住笑起来，他搂上女郎细得仿佛可以一手捏断的腰，在她耳边低语：“亲爱的，因为我是真的吸血鬼啊。”

“哦是吗？那请吸血鬼先生来吸我的血吧。”女郎笑得灿烂，抚上德拉科金色的头发，将自己的脖子往他嘴里送。德拉科对送上门的美食当然不会拒绝，即便她蠢得要命，于是他露出自己的那双尖牙，毫不客气地对准白嫩光滑的肌肤咬了下去。

“等、等下！你咬疼我了——”女郎原本带着笑意的眼睛渐渐被恐惧代替。她感觉血液在不正常地往往外流，想尖叫却无力发声，大脑与身体逐渐麻痹，最后像个破旧的人偶般躺在肮脏的地板上，皮肤发青，双眼无神。

“多谢款待。”德拉科舔了舔嘴角残留的美味，他甚至不用去处理衣服上的血液，毕竟这是万圣节。

他拍了拍衣服上的灰尘，像个绅士般整理着自己的领带，伴随着皮鞋跟触碰地板的声音离开了，连一丝怜悯的眼神都没有给地上那位女郎。

转角便是一家酒吧，即便时间还早，这时候吧内也不算冷清。德拉科坐到吧台一个不起眼的角落，点了杯威士忌，用搜捕猎物的目光扫视着舞池上扭动身躯的男男女女。

一位黑发男性吸引了德拉科的注意力。他坐在吧台的另一边角落，看起来似乎是一个人闷闷喝着酒，但是时不时的舔唇、敞开的衣领与微翘的臀部，都在昭示着他在等待一个艳遇。

德拉科松了松领带，目标明确地走向那位男性，而后者也丝毫不掩饰自己对来人的兴趣，用带着笑意的目光迎接他的到来。

两个人都是老手，对上眼后便立马去了一旁的酒店开房。德拉科将男人压倒在铺满玫瑰的白色软床上，边吻着他的脖子边感叹，这里真是一个浪漫的死亡地点。

正当德拉科露出他的尖牙准备享用今晚的第二餐时，他的后颈被黑发男子用力握住，逼迫他与自己直视。“亲爱的吸血鬼先生，我觉得我值得更好的待遇吧，怎么说也得比刚才巷子里的那个女人好。”

“你——”德拉科的脸色一下变得铁青，男人仅仅握住他的后颈便让他无法挣脱，如果真要打起来，他的胜算可不大。

“嘿，别紧张，告诉我你的名字。”男人的心情似乎很不错，完全没有因为德拉科想要杀他而表现出任何不悦。

“德拉科·马尔福。”德拉科觉得自己的后颈快要被捏爆了，他的呼吸变得沉重起来，语气里带着十足的讨好意味。

“德拉科？名字挺好听的。我叫哈利·波特。”哈利满意地眨了眨眼，刚微微放松手上的力度，德拉科便试图推开他逃跑，却被哈利一个翻身压在了身下。

“别急着走啊。”哈利的脸上依然挂着笑容，在德拉科看来却显得格外阴森，“我又没说不让你喝我的血。”

“你到底想干什么！”德拉科大喊，声音里的细微颤抖被哈利好好地捕捉到了。

“比起被你吸光血而死——”哈利慢条斯理地解起了德拉科的衬衫纽扣，“我比较希望在床上被你干死。”说完舔了舔唇，用手去抓德拉科的裤裆。

德拉科倒吸了一口气，他现在敢肯定这个男人是个魅魔了，头上两个角也不是什么劣质的万圣节装饰。哈利不一会就将自己的上衣脱了，他用手揉搓着自己粉红的乳头，将它们捏得又红又肿，下半身蹭着德拉科的裤裆，隔着衣物缓缓摩擦。

两个人不一会就硬了，德拉科主动脱下裤子，内裤前端已经湿了一片，里面的巨物将布料撑起一个小帐篷。哈利笑着弯下身子，张嘴含住了咸湿的头部，用舌头挑逗地舔着，白色的布料透出了龟头的一丝红色。

见内裤快要容不下已经完全勃起的阴茎，哈利褪下这条碍事的衣物，硬起的性器弹到了他的脸上，他也不恼，侧过头去慢慢舔着粗壮的柱身，再将全部吞下。德拉科满足地喘息着，用手按着哈利的脑袋，挺腰让他吞得更深。

哈利上下动着脑袋，吸得咕哧咕哧响，仿佛在品尝什么美味，他伸手去抚摸自己的阴茎，这个姿势让他圆润的臀部翘得更高。

“操！你真骚，这么喜欢吃鸡巴吗？”德拉科被吸得太爽，本能地想要更多，开始自己挺腰去操哈利的嘴。

龟头胡乱地在哈利口腔里的软肉戳着，发出咕噜咕噜的声音，哈利配合地吸着肿胀的阴茎，上面狰狞的脉络在眼里映得一清二楚，他感觉自己的后穴已经兴奋地流起了淫液。

德拉科忽然用力按下哈利的脑袋，整根埋进了他嘴里，抽插几下后将浓稠的精液全部射出。哈利被呛了几声，将液体全部吞入，又舔干净了嘴边的残余，德拉科将他粗暴地推倒在床上，将他的大腿分得大开，湿润的后穴暴露空气里。

“还没碰就湿成这样，你是发情的母狗吗？”德拉科啐了啐，狠狠拍了把哈利的屁股，臀肉颤了颤，上面还留下了淡淡的手指印。

“尽情羞辱我吧，这只会让我更兴奋。”哈利笑道，自己把自己的屁股掰开，微微收缩的后穴在欢迎着物体来填满。

“妈的，你这个欠操的骚婊子。”德拉科咒骂一声，将手指插进他的屁眼，温热的内壁立刻收紧了。德拉科用指头抠挖着柔滑的软肉，手指在里面快速抽动，淫液随着动作溅出穴口，淋湿了德拉科的手与床单。

哈利呻吟着撸动自己的性器，体内的手指不能满足他深处难耐的骚痒，他用腿去蹭德拉科翘起的阴茎，吮着手指道：“用这个东西操我。”

“下面的嘴馋得直流口水，太骚了。”德拉科重新压着哈利的双腿，扶着前端在穴口蹭了蹭，借着爱液顺利地将龟头挤了进去，刚进到里面，内壁便绞紧了入侵者，吸得德拉科差点缴械，“干！你的屁股怎么这么紧？”

“啊…全部进来…快…”哈利捏着自己已经如樱桃般红润的乳尖，用指甲轻轻刺激着顶端，阴茎翘起贴在了小腹上。他抓紧床单，借助双腿的力量往德拉科的阴茎上坐，渴望这粗硬的性器能止住自己的痒。

德拉科拖起哈利的臀部，一口气将全部插进最深处。哈利发出了一声满足的呻吟，粗大的阴茎将紧致的甬道撑开填满，快速地捅进捅出，将不断分泌的液体带出体外，两个人的交合处一片湿滑凌乱。

“再快点…啊啊啊…用力干我…”哈利忘情地浪叫着，夹紧了浑圆的屁股，内壁像嘴一样紧紧地吸着体内的性器。

“真是个荡妇。”德拉科放慢了抽送速度，恶意在哈利的G点上挤压，缓慢却用力地操着，又用手在他龟头的沟壑处挑弄。

“呜呜…舔一下这里…想要…求求你…德拉科…”哈利被干得全身酸软，手无力再去揉搓自己的乳头，便挺胸想让德拉科照顾一下这块区域。

德拉科顺着他的意思弯下腰，轻轻咬起被哈利自己搓得又硬又红的乳头，用牙齿摩擦着反复刺激，另一边侧用指甲挑逗。他张嘴含住了被玩得肿胀的乳尖，像婴儿喝奶般吸着，将哈利平坦的胸脯给吸得有了弧度。

哈利双腿勾上德拉科的腰，让两个人沾着汗液的身躯贴在一起，环着他的脖子，用手指玩着他柔软的金色发丝，缠在自己纤细的手上。哈利半眯着眼，翠绿的眸子里浸满了诱人的情欲，眼角与脸颊的微红让他看起来纯洁无害，碍事的眼镜歪在鼻梁上，被德拉科随手放到了床边。

他们同时开始凑前去索吻，用舌头与对方纠缠，互相交换着唾液，吻得热烈又色情。哈利的手弄乱了德拉科的头发，他用舌头勾起德拉科的尖牙，勾勒着它的轮廓，就像扑向火焰的飞蛾般。

“你不怕我咬你吗？”德拉科浑身抖了抖，捏着哈利的下巴让他停下来，下身依然用力地操干着他。

“你咬我，我就杀了你。”哈利舔了舔德拉科的手，舌头蜷起将指头含住，模仿口交吮吸着他的手指。见德拉科的脸色变得有些白，又道：“你不会萎了吧？”

“操，是你夹得不够紧。”德拉科咬着唇恶狠狠道，用力捏了把他的屁股，“夹紧点，波特，你是被操松了吗？再夹紧点。”

“不是被你操松的。”哈利刻意收紧了内壁，引得德拉科一声低吟，豆大的汗珠啪嗒滴在潮红的脸上，他笑得游刃有余，“怎么了？嫉妒了？”

“闭嘴！”德拉科的脸一阵红一阵白，他逞强地叫哈利夹紧点，然而他已经被吸得想要射精，面对哈利的调侃更是羞得不知所措。

“别忍着，我允许你现在高潮。”哈利开始用小穴吮吸德拉科的老二，“射进来，灌满我。”

德拉科收起吸血鬼的尖牙，埋头咬着哈利的肩膀，像个不甘心的孩子一样，又在上面吮吸出一个个紫红的痕迹。他迅速抽插了一会，便因为高潮而低吼一声，顶进最深处将全部精液射了进去。

“啵”一声，德拉科将阴茎抽了出来，柱身粘着自己射出的白浊，哈利的穴口被操得还合不拢，精液混着淫液打湿了床单。

哈利起身去舔德拉科的阴茎，一点一点地将上面的液体舔干净，让他刚高潮完的性器再次勃起了。接着哈利不知道从哪掏出了一副手铐，冲着德拉科摇晃，哐当哐当响，边抚摸他的阴茎边说：“你可以扔掉钥匙哦。”

德拉科不争气地又硬了几分，搂住哈利的腰将他带到自己怀里吻，双手去揉搓他被撞得微微发红的臀部。钥匙被扔到了远处的地板，随后哈利跪趴在床上，左手被德拉科用手铐铐在床头，右手被反扣在背后，屁股高高翘起，湿漉漉的穴口闪着微光。

“进来，用你的大鸡巴操我。”哈利喘息着，扭动屁股去蹭那又硬又烫的老二。

“干！你这个淫荡的婊子，我一定要操死你。”德拉科用阴茎去拍打哈利的屁股，在入口处滑动几下然后粗暴地将整根插到底。

“那就看是你操死我，还是我榨干你了。”哈利刻意刺激着德拉科，刚说完便被用力一顶，整个人没有支撑而摔在床上。

“你是没被吸血鬼操过吗？”德拉科左手扣着哈利没被束缚的手，右手压着他的脑袋，快速挺动腰部去抽插，粗大的阴茎操开了穴内的软肉，又重又快，又疾又烈。

哈利被压在床上，脸紧贴着柔软的被单，整个人似乎要往下陷，仿佛要被肏进床里，手腕被手铐扯得生疼，却为这场性爱增添了刺激感。

沉甸甸的睾丸拍打着哈利的臀部，穴口被完全操开，周围泛着红，透明的粘液被阴茎带出，顺着臀缝缓缓流到哈利双球。德拉科发狠地进出哈利的身体，看见他腰部优美的曲线与下身淫乱的场景更是觉得血脉贲张，想要重重地咬在他光滑的肌肤上，在他身上留下自己的牙印，这具诱人躯体里的血液肯定是极品。

他看着现在完全被自己压制的哈利，一时鬼迷心窍，想要喝血的欲望逐渐膨胀。德拉科低头去舔吻哈利的背部，从蝴蝶骨一直往上，下身的力度也丝毫不敢减弱，就这样吻到了他的脖子。

心脏剧烈地撞击着耳膜，德拉科见哈利沉浸在快感中，便迅速露出那双尖牙，正认为要得逞时，哈利原本被反扣着的右手攥紧了德拉科的手臂，锋利的指甲陷进了他苍白的肉里，疼得他叫了出来。

“怎么了，我的甜心？”哈利忽然笑了，绿色的眼睛直直盯着德拉科惨白的脸，“还是说，你喜欢暴力点的性爱？”

“……不了。”德拉科脸色不太好看，但他也没抱多大的希望能成功。他放开了哈利的右手，改为握着他的腰窝，将他屁股抬高，膝盖撑在床上，两腿被岔得大开，他现在似乎只有将哈利操得尖叫才能获取安慰。

“再快点，不是说要操死我吗？这样可不行哦。”哈利翘起屁股去吞吐德拉科的老二，摇晃着让龟头能准确挤压到自己的G点，“干得我爽了，可以考虑给你吸一下。”

德拉科用腿将哈利的双腿再分得开了些，这个姿势让阴茎插得很深，他疯狂撞击着哈利的臀部，将他顶得要往前倒时，又掐着他的腰将他往自己的阴茎上送，震得哈利感受到一阵酥麻。

哈利将主导全部交给了德拉科，他在快感中感受着巨浪一次又一次的冲击，被粗硬的性器暴力占有的感觉过于酥爽，让他忍不住想要翻起白眼。小穴快速收缩着，德拉科被夹得太爽，知道自己操对了，便更加用力地顶着哈利，想要他浪叫得再大声点。

随着两个人的配合，快感像潮水般猛烈地袭来，哈利被操得瘫软在床上，屁股却被德拉科占着不肯放下，他的阴茎前端不断分泌出透明的汁液，在高幅度的抽插下，哈利颤抖着高潮了。他的前面被插射，后面的穴洞不停痉挛着，让德拉科抽动几下也接近高潮了。

德拉科抽出自己的阴茎，掐着哈利的下巴重新被温柔包裹，按着他的脑袋逼着他给自己深喉，硕大的龟头甚至顶到他喉间的那处软肉，冲刺几下便将精液释放在哈利嘴里。

咽不下的白浊从嘴角一直往下流，哈利在高潮的余韵里抚摸自己的老二，德拉科不屑地哼了声：“真他妈骚。被插射的感觉爽吗？”

“你想知道吗？我不介意操你的，保证你爽得流水。”哈利笑道，起身舔了舔德拉科的唇，阴茎顶着他的小腹，用手捏着他的脖子往下身按，“我的血你就别想吸了，不过，作为刚才让我这么爽的奖励，我的老二可以给你吸。”

“你——”德拉科瞪大眼睛，哈利的性器贴在他脸上，似乎还嫌不够，哈利又用它拍了拍德拉科的脸，果不其然看见他的脸腾起一片红。

后颈上的力量又加大了，德拉科冒着冷汗，极不情愿地含下了哈利的阴茎。他吮吸着前端，用手套弄剩下茎身，生命被威胁的感觉让他完全无法集中精神，哈利察觉出后开始自己抽插，丝毫不顾及德拉科的感受，在他嘴里快速抽动着。

“怎么这幅表情？我的鸡巴不好吃吗？哦忘记了你的嘴正被我操着，不能说话。”哈利扯着德拉科的头发，让他给了自己一个深喉，嘴上也不忘嘲讽他一顿。

哈利一下一下冲着快感去抽插，德拉科被折磨得直冒眼泪，反胃想吐的感觉无比强烈。温热的精液没有征兆便射进了德拉科嘴里，他睁开了眼睛，被呛得直咳嗽，还没有缓过来就被哈利推到床上。

“忘记跟你说了，今晚你的老二是我的所有物。”哈利跨坐在德拉科身上，重新吞下那根让他爽上天的肉棒。

不断撞击腹部的臀肉与淫秽的交合声，让德拉科本能地再度勃起，他躺在床上任由哈利动作，像只瘫软的布娃娃。他渴望血液，眼前被欲望所模糊，体力不支只想要昏去。

他的嘴唇蓦地触碰到了带着汗液的肌肤，他睁开眼看见哈利将自己的手臂伸给他，便没有多想得一口咬下去。魅魔的血果然与他们的身体一样美味，德拉科的眼前刚恢复清晰，哈利就按着他的脑袋将手抽了回去。

“我可没想着将自己的命送给你。”哈利冷眼看着满嘴是血的德拉科，继续扭着腰去榨取自己想要的快感。

“我什么时候可以走？”德拉科舔了舔唇上的血液。

“等我满足了。”哈利牵起他的手放到唇边吻了吻。

德拉科不禁呻吟了一声，痛苦地闭上了眼睛，让黑暗笼罩着自己，毕竟漫漫长夜。


End file.
